the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 12
Synopsis A meeting turns sour. Plot The guardsman immediately starts acting very aggressively towards the group, particularly Vicora. She makes subtle comments about getting them imprisoned, exiled, or perhaps even executed. The rest of the party just grits their teeth, content to just let the woman talk. When she finally makes a comment suggesting Vicora's likely status as a prostitute, both Draven and Cedric rise angrily. Before anything can happen, Christine grabs the guard by the wrist and leaders her into a nearby hallway. The guard looks absolutely furious that Christine grabbed her, but before she can say anything, Christine just goes off on an angry rant, claiming that the guard doesn't know anything about what she's talking about. Christine defends Vicora extensively, claiming that she is a kind and peaceful person, and would not cause any harm. Perhaps Christine could have convinced her, but she makes the mistake of threatening the guard. The guard does not take that well, and slams Christine against the wall, stating that she ought to clap her in irons as well. She states that the drow have caused enough trouble for a lifetime, and that they have made her life a living hell. Christine suggests that perhaps the guardsman should get better at her job. The guard smacks her, and heads back over to the table. The guard announces that she is taking Vicora away, which Draven immediately asks what charge. The guard claims that she was the root cause of a ruckus, and prepares to clap her in irons. Draven and Cedric move to stop her, but Vicora halts them, saying that violence is not going to help them make peace. The guard rolls her eyes at some idealistic dialogue, and roughly shoves her to the ground, smashing her face on the floor. Vicora cries out in pain, and Cedric moves to tackle the guard. Vicora once again shakes her head. The rest of the inn is now silent, the elvish patrons watching as Vicora is roughly hauled to her feet. The guard prepares to leave, before making an aside to Draven, mentioning his luck that she hasn't arrested him to (for his race). Draven just sucker punches her in the face, and she falls to the ground, bearing a hefty mark. She stands back up and roughly shoves him down too, muttering under her breath. Vicora quickly tells Cedric and Christine to leave while they still could, and shuts down any arguments by mentioning that there is nothing they could do for them while languishing in prison. And so, Christine and Cedric flee the Prancing Satyr, fuming silently that they were so helpless and unable to help their friends. They make their way to an inn (the Golden Crown) much closer to the castle, and enter. In there they find a older drow man named Gantar, who mostly stays quiet. They are the only people there. The two go to bed in an angry huff, pleased to find that at least the beds were very well kept. The next day, they wander around the city, attempting to find someone that could help them break their friends out. All that happens is that they lose a good deal of their coinpurses, and a great deal of their patience. They are pleased to find that Gantar is a kindhearted man, and he treats them with great dignity and respect. He and Cedric make cordial conversation with one another. Eventually, Cedric decides that it might be a good idea to contact Learan, and he seeps the crystal in water, as he was instructed to do. He asks Learan for help, and states that they were lost and didn't know what to do. A few hours later, a brief message is given to the pair by Gantar, which instructs them to meet at midnight at the docks. They go there, where they are met by the tall and intimidating pale figure of Amon. His icy blue eyes bore into them as he directs them towards a small sloop to his left. Inside, they find Learan. Learan berates them for contacting them, claiming that it was only for absolute emergencies and that they were foolish to contact him. Cedric apologizes, stating that they were just so lost and had no idea what to do. Noticing their expressions, Learan softens a bit, and asks them what happened. They tell him. He ponders for a few moments, and then sadly shakes his head, indicating that there is not much he could do given the circumstances. He states that he lost his last contact in the prisons a few weeks back, and that it would be fairly difficult for him to get another on such short notice. He tells the group not to worry, and tells them that they will get out of this situation okay. He gives them some more coin, and sends them on their way. Once they return to the inn, they are rather surprised to find a figure clothed in all green: Maltri Delkona. He states that it was very difficult to find them, but that death comes to those who deserve it. As everyone reaches for their weapons, Christine yells out to him that it would be foolish to fight here; there are far too many witnesses, and they would all get caught. Delkona considers that for a few moments, and then he viciously barks to Christine that she and everyone else will pay for what they've done to him. Their lives were rendered forfeit as soon as they decided to kill people under his protection. With that, he leaves. Cedric and Christine talk for a bit about what they are going to do. Suddenly, the door swings open, and they are surprised to see the white-clad woman from the other night. She holds up her hands, indicating that she means no harm, and introduces herself as Lyanna, an envoy from the Aureate Citadel. She claims that she saw everything that happened the other day, and admits that she should have intervened. However, she has a plan that might just help them get their friends free... (October 29th-31st) David's Rating: 7.0